


A Close Call and a Reunion

by PansyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, One Shot, mentions of Cedric Diggory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansyWeasley/pseuds/PansyWeasley
Summary: Cho sees her life flash before her eyes and is rescued by a familiar face.





	A Close Call and a Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
> 
> Healer Studies Task 4: Write about someone being paralysed, either by a spell, a potion or through fear.
> 
> Word count: 600

Cho Chang buttoned up her coat and headed outside.

"Bye, Cho!" one of her teammates shouted to her.

"Bye, Alicia, I'll see you tomorrow!" Cho replied before crossing the road and heading into town. As was usually the case at five in the evening, people were eagerly leaving their workplace and heading home. She rolled her eyes at the impatience some of them showed at having to navigate the busy streets and swerve to avoid bumping into each other; that was the price she paid for living in London.

Stepping out of the way of a businessman wearing a smart grey suit and carrying a heavy looking briefcase, Cho swam in thoughts of what to have for tea. Images of various foods floated teasingly around in her brain, each one more tempting than the last. Settling on chicken stir-fry, Cho practically licked her lips in anticipation as she began to cross the road. That was the moment she heard his voice.

"Cho!"

She turned her head to look in the direction of the familiar voice, momentarily forgetting where she was. Her eyes locked with his green ones and she smiled warmly at him.

"Look out!" he called to her while glancing over her shoulder. Turning to face forward again, Cho froze like an iceberg when she saw a red car approaching at a breakneck speed. Her brain was yelling at her to move, but her legs had forgotten how to do their job, so she remained glued to the spot. All thoughts about food were ejected from her mind instantly as time went by at an alarmingly slow rate and her life flashed before her eyes. Would she get to see her parents again and tell them how much she loved them? What was she thinking being so foolish? Was it worth it to finally be reunited with Cedric?

A hand grabbed her waist and pulled her backwards just in time, and the driver raced past swearing loudly.

His words barely registered. Cho was full of relief at being alive. Her parents still had a living, breathing daughter, and luckily her foolishness had not caused any severe damage. At one point Cho would've welcomed death like an old friend if it meant a chance to see Cedric again. However, she was out of that depressed stage, and her life was full of promise.

"Cho! Are you okay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have distracted you."

Harry's words brought her to her senses, and she looked around quickly. His arms were still wrapped around her waist, and they were lying on the curb as passersby tutted and rolled their eyes. Without warning, a sob escaped her. As if this experience wasn't humiliating enough. Now you have to go and cry; she scalded herself angrily.

"Please don't cry, Cho. You're safe now, and you know what I'm like around crying girls."

His attempt at a joke did the trick, and she was reminded instantly of their date at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. A weak giggle slipped out, and Harry sighed with relief as he got to his feet.

"That's better. Come on, let's get out of here. I think you could do with a strong drink."

Nodding in agreement, Cho held her hands out and was pulled up by Harry. He surprised her by not letting go once she was back on her feet; instead, he kept hold of her hand and gently led her to the nearest pub. She smiled softly as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

Life was precious, and she intended not to waste a moment of it.


End file.
